Lily's Quest
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: A different quest for a different hero. Lily is just an ordinary girl with an extrodinary destiny. Let me clear this up first, it is NOT a LinkXOC fic.
1. Destiny's First Call

**Note**: Alright, let me put a few fears to rest (I know how things are generally here on FF). This is NOT a LinkXOC fic so no worries. This was inspired by a dream I had while playing Twilight Princess. This may or may not end up related to that specific game in the Zelda series…but that game is my most recent inspiration. I plan to keep tradition and place key elements in this fic.

And I know that OC fics are not popular. There is a very slim chance of romance in this story and that takes points away from it too. Also, this is my first visit to the Zelda section so feel free to point out any errors or give any feedback (ideas and such). Please, please be nice.

**Legend of Zelda: Lily's Quest **

Opening one eye at a time, Lily sluggishly greeted the dozen fairies hovering over her bed. For as long as she could remember, upon waking there were always one or two fairies dancing above her to welcome the morning. Never more than three. Fairies always flocked around her. When others were around, the fairies would rest in hiding; always nearby. But only a few. Never so many.

Ever the optimist, Lily opted to ignore the terrible building anxiety at witnessing so many of the small creatures around her. It simply wasn't in her nature to worry. A good thing too since her natural attitude fit quite well with the Gypsies.

She sighed as she sat up; rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Dawn had only just peaked a thin line over the horizon but the day called to her. Recalling the plans Johnas Fray had divulged the night before she was propelled to dress in a hurry.

_"Today is the day!"_ she thought as she dressed. _"Today I'll finally see __Hyrule_ _Castle__!"_

Excitement motivated her as she wiggled the dress over her head. Two days ago, on her sixteenth birthday, she had been made an official Gypsy. The status change had been both welcomed and dreaded. She now had all the privileges but her tom-boy ways had to cease. She had to live to their code – not her own.

The pale pink layers only enhanced her own pale tone. Gypsies were naturally tan, but being an orphan it was evident she was not a Gypsy by blood. It didn't matter to her. Auntie loved her, the others accepted her and she had a place she belonged. Orphan or not, this life was her home…even if home traveled from place to place.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," the smallest fairy chanted.

Lily pulled the top of her brown hair back, securing it with a pink ribbon to match her dancing dress. Brushing the length, she did her best to tame her long hair which trailed to her waist.

"Qui, qui, qui," she counter-chanted. Her knowledge of ancient fairy language was limited but adequate. 'Qui' meant 'what'.

"There's an imbalance."

"To the East."

"To the West."

"The South."

"The North."

Lily directed her brilliant green eyes to each fairy as they spoke. She squatted at the trunk by her bed, never redirecting her attention from her small friends.

"He wants all three."

"Such is what Mother warned."

Lily had wrapped her shawl around both exposed shoulders and had just begun to pluck the small bells and jingles out when she paused. Mother…the fairies were frantic and Mother knew why.

This wasn't good.

In all the world there were four Great Fairies to whom the other fairies called 'Mother'. If a fairy didn't specify which 'Mother' then she meant the closest one. At the moment, Lily's camp was in the east. The Eastern Fairy was the guardian of nature. Her wisdom was earth bound and plentiful on past, current and even foreseen events.

Lily had been to the Eastern Fairy once. She had questions but found no answers. The Eastern Fairy had assured her that in time she would understand. That had been four years ago and though Lily was flustered, she had no choice but to accept that answer. A fairy never lies so she would just have to wait.

She dropped the bells back into place and stood. Instinctively she fingered the pendant she never took off. The pendant was diamond shaped and cast in silver. On one side was the emblem of Hyrule and the other side, the one she always kept against her skin, was her name. It was the only clue she had as to where she had come from.

"What does Mother know?" Lily asked directing the question to all of them. Speaking to only one was pointless. What one fairy knew, they all knew.

"Come see Mother."

"Mother will tell you."

A dreadful excitement festered in her. The Eastern Fairy had said she would call her when the time was right. The anxiety to follow only heightened her awareness. The camp was quiet. No one would wake for another hour – maybe more. The Gypsies of Hyrule preferred the night life over early morning wake up calls.

"See Mother? Me?" _"Is it time? Will she answer my questions now?" _

In a rush, Lily darted for the door. Delayed reflexes allowed her to come to a full stop only after parting the curtain door. Fingers twisted in the heavy canvas and twitched slightly.

Auntie had worked so hard to make a Gypsy out of her. She never faltered faith that the child she found drifting down stream in a wicker basket would one day be a star. A Gypsy female's goal in life was to be a top performer. When Lily had shown an aptitude for the lute and dance, Auntie was thrilled.

Auntie and the other Gypsies never dwelled on her appearance as a short coming for her talent. They were tan and she a pale hue. Their ears were round and her ears were pointed. Their black hair, dark as night, made her dusty brown stand out. To accommodate their appearance were large round brown, red or dark blue eyes. Her eyes were oval and a rich forest green with small blue freckles here and there.

Despite being the opposite of them in almost every physical way, she was a Gypsy. Her talents and attitude toward life bonded her to the pack.

If she left now, then Auntie would find her gone and be heart broken. Not only that, but today they were performing in Hyrule Castle. She had always wanted to see the castle, maybe find out why their royal seal was on a pendant found with her as a baby, and now she had the chance. They were to perform for the King himself. Now that she was a full member and old enough to perform, she was allowed to go.

"To see Mother you need to go by horse."

The small voice snapped her from her daze.

"No dress! No good for riding."

Lily blinked at their persistence. She didn't have a horse and she wasn't about to steal one from the camp. She could ride but wouldn't take one unless it was a dire emergency. She decided silently to go by foot.

Fairies buzzed and jingled around her head. If she hadn't become accustom to their constant twirling, she would have been dizzy. Nodding, she set to changing her clothes.

It was only three days ago she had her last practice with Zoagoa. Zoagoa was head of scouting and defense. It isn't common place for a female to be a hunter or fighter – not only in the camp but also over the globe. When Lily had first shown an interest, Zoagoa had tried to discourage her. After constant nagging, Zoagoa figured the only way to flatten her desire was to prove it work too hard for her to handle. Instead, she proved she had raw talent.

To her, moving with a sword or bow was much like dancing with a partner. Learn your partner/opponent, read your partner/opponent, react to your partner/opponent…that easy.

Zoagoa couldn't pass the chance to train her. Johnas Fray (leader of the Gypsies) only allowed it since Zoagoa was his nephew and if anything bad came from it he would blame it on Lily's foreign blood.

She hadn't stowed her training gear yet. Lifting the lid on the trunk, she hastily dug under two dresses. After retrieving the worn cattle-skin pants, light cotton shirt and accessories (belt, boots, pouches and gloves); she dressed in short order.

It had taken her less time than she anticipated and the cool shadowy morning meet her alone. No one else was awake yet. She motioned to the nearest fairy. "Lead the way."

She still couldn't believe she was giving up the chance to see the castle. The urgency of the fairies mixed with an unaware premonitory tug lead her away from the camp and the castle.

She was leaving the Gypsies. She tried to convince herself that it was only for a short time, but some how she knew it would be a very long time before she saw them again. The though saddened her but she couldn't stop. Some force had caught her and she was trapped in the current.

The fairies lead her to the edge of the camp and to her surprise a horse awaited her arrival. Her main was snow white against her light tan hide. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the wind. Lily was stunned. It was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen.

The horse huffed and reared up slightly. Her head bobbed in an approving manner. On all fours once more, the horse stepped up to Lily and flared her nostrils again. Satisfied with the girl, the horse nudged her lightly.

Lily smiled as she patted the horse's nose. Somewhere in the back of her mind a memory teased her. Something about the horse was familiar though she was sure she has had never seen the animal before.

"Now, ride."

"Horse knows the way to Mother."

Lily wasted no time mounting the horse. The saddle was comfortable but strong. The reins were worn but far from frayed. This horse had an owner who rode her regularly and took care of her. All this was evident in the way she ran across the open field.

Leaving the mystery of the missing horse owner, Lily's thoughts turned to the home at her back. She didn't trust herself to look behind her. Her heart ached that she might never return home. She quickly set to pushing the paranoia away.

_"I will come back. I will be a true Gypsy that will bring honor to my tribe. I won't leave Auntie alone."_

Her thoughts ran loops as the sun slowly ascended. About the time Auntie would discover Lily missing, the horse stopped at the mouth of a cave. Lily stared long and hard into the mirky darkness. Shifting her weight, she prepared to dismount; but the horse jolted gently forward.

Lily straightened and patted the horse. "Thanks, girl." If the horse hadn't been intelligent enough to move as she had, Lily would have fallen off.

It was uncommon for a horse to trot into a cave. Lily found she couldn't put any effort into interpreting the horse's actions. Her mind was filled with fragmented ideas of why she was called to the Eastern Fairy's fountain. Fairies rarely interacted with anyone or anything outside of the fairy family.

Fairies darted to and fro, offering soft light to see by. Only a few yards from the entrance the soft dirt floor changed to hard tile. Stone and dirt walls gave way to smooth colorless brick. Lily had last been here years ago. This was the home of the Eastern Fairy. She had only been to see the Eastern Fairy once, but the event had resided in her permanent memory. Riding the horse made the route easy, though still long. She was sure the sun had risen just over the fields by the time she reached the fountain.

The horse only stopped when she reached the water's edge. Dismounting, Lily waited patiently beside the horse.

The wait was short. In a mist and light, the Eastern Fair appeared – hovering above the water's center. Radiant and beautiful were the only words Lily could compare to her; though they did her little to no justice.

"Lily," she announced. If sounds were smells then her voice would be the sweetest thing Lily had ever inhaled.

Lily bowed respectfully.

"And Epona." The Eastern Fairy drifted closer. "You have done will to bring her here."

_"The horse's name is Epona?"_ Lily trembled. That name and the horse…her memory flooded back to her. She had heard the name and description. She knew the story of what had transpired only a year ago. But it just wasn't possible.

"Epona? You can't mean she's the same horse!?" She gasped at the Fairy who was petting the animal.

The Great Fairy simply nodded.

Lily drew in a heavy breath; still doubtful. "She's Link's horse? _The Link_?"

Again the Great Fairy nodded majestically. "So you have heard of him, child?"

"Y-yes I have," Lily stuttered still not believing any of this. "But Link is the captain of the guards in Hyrule. Why is his horse not with him?"

Shock riddled her. She was supposed to go to Hyrule. She had hoped to meet Link in person. Everyone wanted to meet him – he did, after all, defeat Ganon and save the kingdom. She was curious. He had been orphaned and had grown up in a small village but still became a hero. And he was her age. She had dreamed of meeting him since she heard the stories. A boy her age – a _farm_ boy her age becoming hero. It was legend and she wanted only to see it in person. After hearing the tale she often fell alseep wondering what kind of person he was, and what a true hero was like.

And the Princess. Lily had wanted to meet the Princess even more than she wanted to meet Link.

_"But if his horse is here, then where is he? Had something happened?"_

A subtle expression of melancholy on the Eastern Fairy's face confirmed her suspicions. "Ganon is not dead and seeks revenge."

Lily blinked. This all felt surreal. Why was the Great Fairy telling this to her of all people? She was nothing more than an orphan raised by the Gypsies. And where was Link? What kind of hero was he? Did he feel that he had done his part and wanted no more of it? Or was he…

"Link is alive but incapacitated," the Fairy spoke as if reading her mind.

"Alright," Lily responded slowly. "But why tell me?"

"It is up to you to find a way to release Link."

Lily froze. Why her? She wasn't a hero. She wasn't even a hunter. Society frowned on girls who acted out of place and she already treaded the edge. She'd learned to hunt and fight but had never actually done it. There was a difference between learning and experience. A big difference.

"I'm sorry," her voice nearly squeaked. "Isn't there someone else…someone better suited for this?"

"I fear not." The Great Fairy spoke in such a neutral and sweet voice that it chilled Lily further.

"Why me?"

"You will learn that answer as you go. I can say no more, but it is in your blood."

"My…blood?"

"To be a hero."

A fairy never lies. It's not that they like honesty. They can't lie – plain and simple. But if it was in her blood to be a hero, she sure didn't feel much like one.

"Take Epona. She knows the first task you must accomplish."

Lily wanted to ask questions and protest, but the Great Fairy had vanished. Where she had once stood rested a chest.

"Open, Lily, open," the fairies pleaded in unison.

"More chest to follow."

"Mother has placed them for you."

Lily moved but didn't feel the motion. She was numb from fear and a reluctant belief. She lifted the lid and inside found an outfit, a sword and accessories. Inside the privacy of the Eastern Fairy's temple, she changed. Her training outfit was placed in the chest as she donned her new attire.

A purple tunic draped under a belt and reached midway to her knees; leaving her shoulders bare with sleeves slit at the top and covering her upper arm. Soft tan leggings gave her better flexibility than any training pants around. The ends of them stretched half way down her calf but she rolled them up above her knee. High boots of soft suede replaced her worn pair. Arm guards clamped securely over the fingerless gloves, providing an effective means to block a fair number of attacks.

When she was done, various fairies set to adding the final touches. Her pink ribbon was replaced with a matching purple one and a head band. One fairy produced a pair of slave-earrings (each consisted of two hoops and a chain connecting them) stating that it was blessed to help protect the wearer from curses. Her pendant was pulled to her throat and hidden behind a chocker of soft purple cloth. The fairy responsible for hiding the pendant promised Lily it was for the better that it not be seen.

When she reached to retrieve the sword, she noticed there were two swords instead of just one. She lifted one in each hand and found then tailored to her personally. They weighed perfect for her to both wield and inflict damage. During the fairy's help, two sheaths had been added to her belt – one on each hip.

She slid the swords into place one at a time and shifted her weight from side to side. The outfit could have been tailored to her specifically. It probably had been but for what purpose she would have to find out.

Satisfied that everything was in place, she mounted Epona.

"Alright, girl…for better or for worse here we go."

She let the horse take her out of the cave and further away from her camp.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blue's Afterthoughts: If you want to see a picture of Lily, I have drawn one on my DA site. I've added the link to my user page, but if you read the description let me warn you: it contains spoilers. I haven't really explained why Lily was chosen and won't in this fic until she finds out herself so if you read the description to the picture then that twist will be ruined. So, read it at your own risk.

Also, the Gypsies are something I'm winging as I write and is somewhat based on actual gypsies and somewhat on my own imagination. I do not intend to offend anyone so please don't take any of it personally. Also, if there is a slim chance that someone likes this, I must warn you that I can not promise updates. They go by inspiration and I'm currently trying to finish other fics (long overdue) among other things. So if you like it please give me some ideas to keep me rolling.


	2. Secrets in Kakariko

**Note: **To make it easier on myself I'm keeping the same land layout as Twilight Princess (GameCube NOT Wii...the Wii is a mirror of the original - that and I don't have a Wii). For this fic at the end of TP Link joined the Royal Guard and lives in the castle. As of now, it is unlikely that the Twilight World will be a part of this as I plan to incorporate elements from some of the other games in the series into this fic…if I even finish it. Unfortunately I'm notorious as of late for not finishing fics – it just seems that inspirations isn't hitting like it was.

The beginning of this chapter might be a little confusing at first. Basically, Lily is dreaming. She often dreams of places she's never been or events she's no where near but they turn out to be real places and events. She can't explain these dreams and their origin will be clear in later chapters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An impenetrable fog caressed the edges and blended with the shadows. She knew that she was dreaming. This was one of her 'special' dreams. A dream that would teach her something if she paid attention and remembered it the next morning.

For as long as she remembered, she would have dreams of places she had never been. Often she would later hear one of the Gypsies mention a town, lake or other place that matched perfectly with her dreams. As fortune-telling runs in the blood of the Gypsies, she figured that it might run in her veins also. Her dreams turned into reality and the nature of them mystified her.

It also scared her a little. She had asked Auntie about them but the woman had frowned at her and told her it was nonsense. According to Auntie, fortune telling was a gift send from the Goddesses and never sent through dreams. She had reluctantly agreed with Auntie and never asked again. She couldn't explain the dreams, but more times than not they felt like a connection rather than an extra perceptional vision.

In this dream she was in a grand room; larger than any she had witnessed before. The tile under her was clean and the air was fragrant - but not fresh. Under the cleanness and the smell of faint flowers was an odor more repugnant and evil than any she cared to ever smell again.

She was inside Hyrule Castle. She knew this; yet the delight she should have felt was shadowed by a feeling to despair.

Once again (as was the way with these dreams) she was dressed as a boy. This never bothered her and she concluded long ago it was due to her un-lady like ways. On this night she found herself in a cage. The bars arched over her head like a bird's cage and were solid and gold in color. Under her the cage possessed no floor of its own, but she knew with the knowledge that comes with dreams that her prison was too heavy to lift.

She was trapped but surprisingly calm. Thoughts came and went that were not her own. A quick glance to her right confirmed that the princess was as she had been before - unharmed but equally imprisoned.

_'The princess. She's so lovely. But how...why...I don't understand what is happening,' _she thought.

Her own thoughts were clouded over by those of the dream. She knew that this had to relate to what the Eastern Fairy had warned her of. The Fairy had said Link was incapacitated. Lily concluded that the princess must be also. Her dream installed more apprehension but accompanied by a small relief that the princess was unharmed. Still, she saw no signs of Link and her worry grew in a small dose.

She gripped the bars and stood. The cage barely accommodated her height. Searching through the bars, her captor was easy to spot. A man unlike any she had seen. He scared her. She didn't like him instantly.

He was inhumanly large. He had skin a greenish ashy gray with hair as orange as fire. His eyes held a maleficent glow. The knowledge of her past journeys placed his race as Gerudo. She had once met a Gerudo and had learned that all Gerudo were female, with only one male born every hundred years. Now, before her in a dream, was a male Gerudo.

She shook as her own knowledge mixed with the dream's knowledge. Such a site as a male Gerudo was something to behold, but she knew it was a site better not seen. She diverted her glaze and scanned the room. Her eyes searched but soon found their way back to the man as he licked his dark lips. His cold eyes caught her stare as her vision refocused on him. She froze.

A rush of anger and apprehension flooded her.

"Aha, aha, aha." The words slithered from his mouth like a venomous snake as he chastised her with his finger.

She wanted to break that finger. It scared her to feel this intense. She had never felt more animosity in her life. Another side effect of these dreams were that her emotions and knowledge we not always her own. They were shared, but she couldn't fathom what part of her she was sharing this with. It felt as if part of her was a seasoned fighter with experience and lesser patience.

Her eyes drifted from the horrid man and to the floor under her. A pattern was laid out and she had been placed precisely where there was a purpose. A triangle of gold rested beneath her; as did one beneath the princess. The two shared a corner and in front of her a third held fast to both tips.

It was the symbol of the Triforce. She was caged on the left piece and the princess on the right. Hanging over the empty triangle before her was a third cage. It swung slightly, waiting to catch the final victim in its jaws.

Knowledge, fragmented, flooded her. The man with the flaming hair was preparing for a sacrifice of some form. Logic only concluded that the occupants of the two cages were the ones to die. The man only waited until the final person was found.

She paused. He had two people in his grasp but all she saw was the princess. Unless… Unless she occupied the space that someone else currently held; assuming that this dream was a 'vision' and not just a dream.

More thoughts wandered to her that were not her own. None of them held any meaning to her and confused her further.

_The key… If I could obtain the key… But how? I can't do a thing in this cage!_

She wanted to pry further and make sense of these thoughts. A key was somehow involved and another person in danger from the man she realized was none other than Ganon himself.

A cold chill engulfed her. She felt herself lift from the ground. Floating up, she drifted through the top of the cage. Higher and higher until she nearly reached the ceiling. Her eyes made a lazy circle moving from the princess to the demon. She faltered and moved to look below her; to see where she had been. She never saw.

She woke with a light sweat and a rapid heat beat.

Only two fairies had followed her when she left the cave. They were swimming lazy circles in the early morning light. Lily slowly rose, inspecting the land. They had traveled further east and when night had fallen she had set up camp along the dirt road. She had encountered no traffic the day before and was surprised when a carriage passed by.

Both fairies darted from view. They were fast enough that Lily didn't see where they had gone and was sure the carriage driver hadn't seen them at all.

The carriage stopped a few feet past her. The driver, a rigid man with a gentle smile, leapt from the reins and tilted his hat to her. Growing up as a traveler had taught her to watch strangers closely and evaluate any threat they may posses. This man was harmless by all standards Lily had been taught.

"Good day...or morning be which you prefer."

_'His speech is that from the Kakariko village… If I remember correctly, we were there just two years ago.'  
_  
She smiled sluggishly, trying to persuade herself to wake better. "Either will do. Same to you."

He nodded and rustled a few steps toward her. Like what she remembered from the village, he didn't move fast but not clumsy either.

"Yer headed Kakariko bound?"

One of the fairies had burrowed into Lily's hair and nestled at the nape of her neck. "Go, yes," she whispered into Lily's ear.

"Aye, I am."

He smacked his lips a few times. "Yer be one of 'em Gypsies? Yer face is one I hadn't forgot."

She smiled, unforced and genuine. "Aye. We came through here two years past. It was autumn then..."

He chuckled, cutting her off in mid sentence. "Well then, mount yer horse and follow me. I know the quickest route."

She did so, but trotted along side him instead of behind. They talked as they journeyed. The man's name was Sou and he was a trade farmer. He made eight trips to Hyrule Castle a year to trade his harvest for what he could get.

The land of Kakariko was not the kind to produce a large harvest; but was perfect for fire fruit and jurina beans. Both of which brought enough of a trade to keep the man happy.

"I must warn you, lass. Kakariko has changed in strange ways. Yer best to get yer business done and head off."

She studied the man's expression closely. It was clear that he meant exactly what he said.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, but did not answer. She didn't pry and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

The trip to Kakariko was short and most of the morning, Lily wandered the town; speaking to people as she approached them. Most of them spoke friendly enough, but she caught wind that something was happening and no one was talking. Some of the town-folk even went as far as to tell her to head out before dusk and find shelter else where.

Lily could hardly believe it. This town...it couldn't be the same one she had been to before. The one she had visited had been calm and friendly. The residence had been all too happy to welcome in a stranger with arms wide open. Instead, she had been denied a room in the inn. Their excuse was that the rooms were being renovated and the repairs were far from finished.

Once she had been all over the town, Lily rejoined Epona at the gate. She mounted silently and left. The horse trotted but stopped only a short distance. With no one around, the fairies reappeared from their hiding places - one under her hair at her neck and the other one in the pouch which hung from her belt.

Lily held the small fairy up on her hand; making direct eye contact. "Would seem they were quick to be gone with me. Why would they make haste to reject a visitor? They were not so the last time I was here."

"Hiding something," the first fairy chimed.

"Mystery," taunted the second fairy.

"I never even got to see Renado and his hut was locked tight," Lily whispered to herself.

Lily spent the remaining hours of sun light napping close to the town's gate. Just before dawn the gates were closed and locked. As Twilight glistened across the land, Lily patted Epona before making her climb over the gate.

As if responding to her wish to go unnoticed, her attire took a darker hue. She slunk from one shadow to the next; avoiding the ripe moon. For the most part the town was deserted. The inhabitants had gone indoors and locked up tight. Her prowling was uneventful until she neared the entrance to Goron Mines. By the entrance, two figures stood engrossed in conversation.

Stealth guided her close enough to the entrance without alerting anyone to her presence. She ducked behind a rock and inspected the figures closely. To her surprise the figures turned out to be Renado and a Goron.

"And what does the Patriarch suggest we do?" Renado asked.

"He plans to deal with it himself," responded the Goron. "He has a group and they are headed into The Abyss as we speak."

Renado shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm not sure that would be wise. We don't know what we are dealing with."

"The elders talk of evil magic. Do not worry; we can handle anything that happens within our mines."

"Well then friend," Renado spoke lightly as he placed a hand on the Goron's arm, "let us hope this is finished before dawn."

Without another word between them, they parted ways. Lily pressed herself further into the shadows as Renado walked briskly by her. The Goron turn the other way and headed toward the mines.

Upon her last visit two years ago, Lily was still 'a child' by all standards but her own. She knew full well what she was doing when she entered the Goron's territory to explore and used her 'child-like-ways' as an excuse out of punishment when she got caught. Now, her previous explorations would come in handy. She felt propelled to investigate this 'Abyss' herself.

She followed in the Goron's wake making sure he did not notice her. Fortunate for her, he walked straight into the mine entrance without turning. Once inside the mines she allowed the Goron to disappear from her sight. Hanging close to the wall, she rapidly followed the twists and turns until she reached an open area.

Having spent some time in the darkness of the caves, it took her eyes time to adjust to the light that illuminated the entire room. Orange and yellow hues danced along the room's ceiling; casting irregular shadows everywhere. Lily pushed her head further into the room and discovered the light's source. In the center was a large hole. Seven Gorons encircled this hole; each eye concerned with something inside.

"That is The Abyss," a fairy whispered in her hair.

"That?" she whispered back. "So…what now?"

The second fairy fluttered to her other ear. "Enter."

"You want _me_ to go there!?" Lily inhaled deeply. The warm air tasted rotten in her throat. "The Patriarch is there. Surely he's more capable to deal with what's there than me."

"Your destiny," chanted a fairy.

"Why can't I choose my own destiny?" Lily swallowed hard. "All I want is to play my lute, dance and be happy with the Gypsies."

Despite her protest, her feet began to walk boldly toward The Abyss. None of the Gorons noticed her until she was at the edge, looking down as they were. Spiraling down the hole were ledges. They protruded in regular intervals but with wide gaps between them. She knew she could easily hop down but she didn't see any way to get back up.

"You don't belong here, human," the Goron closest to her bellowed.

The other Gorons lifted their heads to examine her. She smiled weakly. Trembling softly she held her ground, unsure of how to proceed.

"You leave now!" another Goron said harshly.

She directed her attention toward him. "Sorry, sir. I would if I could but I can not leave until I have gone down there." Her finger pointed to the hole at her feet.

Another Goron laughed. "Such a small girl as you wouldn't last down there. Now, off with you."

"I really wish I could leave," Lily said stepping closer to the edge.

Spotting the first ledge under her was easy. Without thinking, she jumped down. She could hear the Gorons shouting after her. She ignored them and descended; keeping herself from wondering how she would get back up to the surface. Once at the bottom she glanced back up. None of the Gorons had followed her.

Defying logic, the space at the bottom was gloomier than it had seemed from the top. The bright light that had once made her eyes hurt seemed to dull. It was a small help but she welcomed it. Stepping forward she passed through the mouth of another cave.

"Why are we here?"

"Retrieve the pendant," the fairy on her right shoulder responded.

"The pendant? I don't understand."

"You will."

Lily took little comfort in the fairy's reassurance as she walked steadily into the main hall of The Abyss. A singe door was before her. That door symbolized the point of no return. Fearful and trembling, Lily approached the door and entered the dungeon. She could feel the 'calling' in her bones and knew that this truly was her destiny – like it or not.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Special thanks to bhbman90, it is much appreciated :D


	3. The New Hero

**Note: **I shall take the advice of bhbman90 and shorten my chapters. I think it would turn better that way on both the reader and me :D Thanks to all reading this and any suggestions are welcomed. I've already had one and I plan to use it when I can.

BTW, thanks to bhbman90 I was inspired so here's the fastest update in Blue Persuasion's history!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily vividly recalled her day in The Abyss. Every muscle ached from the constant string of fighting, dodging and jumping. She had traveled all over Hyrule and knew of the creatures that stalked the land; but not one of the beasts she faced was one she knew. They were all new monsters.

"Tell me, fairy," Lily asked as she stretched from her short nap. "Where did these monsters come from?"

"Black magic."

"Ganon's magic."

Lily groaned. That was not the answer she wanted. She ran her fingers over the large chest she had been too exhausted to open earlier.

"And this? Why is there a chest here?"

"Gifts from Mother."

"_Oh yeah,"_ she thought. _"She gives me these chest but I have to fight for them. Why does this have to be sooo hard?"_

She opened the chest to find a bow, a quiver and arrows. She smiled. Her talent with a bow out-ranked her skill with swords any day. She lifted the items. Setting the bow on the ground, she slung the quiver over her shoulder. Picking up the bow she noticed that there was also a pouch in the chest.

"What is this?" she asked lifting the pouch. Fumbling slightly in the low light, she looped it through her belt.

"Magic pouch."

"Put the bow inside."

Lily looked from the bow to the pouch. "There's no way this," she held up the bow, "will fit in that!"

"Try," the fairies nagged.

She did and to her surprise the bow shrunk and fit. The pouch itself didn't gain an ounce in weight. She reached inside and retrieved the bow. Once again it was its normal size.

She shook off her amazement and trotted out of the chamber. Fairy magic was mysterious and best not pondered on.

The Abyss started to be more like a maze to her. Every corner caused her to lose her sense of direction and produced more Fire Salamanders, Flaming Bats, and Blazing Stonemen. Her new bow made quick word of the Bats and Salamanders (if she caught them at a distance) but had no effect on the Stonemen. After successfully taking down two Stonemen with her swords, she collapsed by the small chest they were protecting.

"Lily," the fairy sang in worry.

"No," Lily said quickly. "Don't heal me…I need you too much." Lily knew when a fairy healed a person they used their life force and that sent them back to the fountain with Mother. It was a small relief they didn't die, but she would be one fairy short and she didn't want to be alone.

Luck was on her side and the small chest contained a bottle filled with red potion. She swallowed down half the contents and placed the bottle into her magic pouch.

By the time she reached the final chamber, the heat had caused her to sweat out of every pour and she longed for a bath. Gritting her teeth, she proceeded but wasn't ready for what she meet.

The room was huge but the five Gorons took up a great deal of space. The Patriarch, along with four others, was chained to the wall barbarically. Standing in the center of the room was a Stoneman unlike any of the others. Unlike the rest which were the same height as Lily, this Stoneman towered over her; besting her by two whole feet. His hide looked to be twice as thick as his smaller brothers and instead of hollow dark eyes his were as red as fire.

Lily could feel the dark magic ooze off him. Despite the heat she shivered. Surely she wasn't meant to fight _that_! If five Gorons couldn't beat him then how could she?

The Stoneman started to chant words foreign to her ears.

"Must stop the sacrifice," the fairies rang with urgency.

Red lines inched across the floor; streaming from the Stoneman to the Gorons. The Gorons winced and tugged uselessly on their bondage.

Lily didn't think as she sprang across the floor; drawing her twin blades as she ran. The sword in her left hand landed its mark against the Stoneman's midsection. The Stoneman staggered back and the red lines ceased their travels. He growled, fixing his eyes on her for the first time.

"Oh crud!" Lily jumped just in time to avoid the punch sent by her enemy. She jumped back again when he moved to face her head on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"And what is this?"

Link looked up through the bars; his attention drawn by the tone Ganon spoke in. Before the Gerudo was a magic window that allowed him to check on the progress of his new disciples. He had sent out three disciples, ordering them to retrieve the pendants. Peering into the window, Link could clearly see the object of Ganon's amusement.

A girl was facing off with the Stoneman that had been sent to the Goron Mines. She had two swords, two fairies hovering close and a very frightened look on her face. For some reason she reminded him of himself when he had first set out a year ago to save Hyrule. She also looked familiar to him though he knew they had never met.

"Um…Could it be…" Ganon tensed on his perch which had once been the royal throne.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After prying herself off the wall from the Stoneman's punch, Lily tried her best to ignore the pain shooting through her whole body. Her instincts kicked her into survival mode and she quickly dashed across the floor; fleeing the red lines that the Stoneman now sent at her instead of the Gorons.

Taking a risk, she jumped up as the Stoneman hunched over to chant at the lines to move faster. Striking hard, she landed her blow on the center of his head. Falling back she noticed that the Stoneman was stunned. The advantage she had just gained was lost when she landed on the red line that had just started to fade.

"Lily!"

"No touch the blood-stream…very bad magic!"

Their warnings came too late as Lily rolled off the 'blood-stream' which she had been calling 'red lines'. Pain like fire raced up her left shoulder where she had landed on the Stoneman's bad magic. Staggering to her feet, the Stoneman was shaking his head trying to clear it from her blow.

"_He's still stunned…It's now or never!"_

Summoning courage she didn't know she possessed, she charged straight at the beast. Favoring her right hand, the sword's blade thrust into the Stoneman's skull. He screeched in agony and fell forward. Lacking grace, Lily dodged his fall by mere centimeters.

Out of breath she focused her remaining strength on dragging the bottle from her pouch and consuming the rest of its contents. Only half a bottle of red potion wasn't enough to heal her completely but it did make the room stop spinning.

As if defying her wish for stability, the room began to shake. She staggered back a few paces and watched in wonderment as the Stoneman began to dissolve into thin air. A bright light engulfed the entire room but died as quickly as it came; leaving behind a figure. The figure was dressed in a long gown and glowed majestically.

"Come forth, young one for you have gained the treasure of Farore."

Lily was awestruck. Farore, the Goddess of Courage stood before her. She had no choice but to do as the Goddess asked. Stepping sluggishly she winced as each step reminded her of her battle. Once she was within arms reach, the Goddess stretched her hand forward. In turn, Lily reached her own hand out.

Though no contact was made between them, the item was passed from the Goddess to Lily. Lily looked down at her palm and noticed that a pendant of amber had been given to her.

"The pendant of courage is yours. The legend of the New Hero is born." Then, she vanished.

Lily faintly remembered placing the pendant around her neck before she passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"NO!" Ganon bellowed. "It's not possible! The legend of the New Hero! That would mean she's a descendant of the heroes," he took a hard glance at Link, "and I have that hero here in my grasp."

Link studied Ganon. It was true that he was a descendant but was it possible he wasn't the only one? _"Who is she,"_ Link wondered. The magic window faded as the Gorons lifted the unknown girl from the ground where she had passed out.


	4. Sages and Direction

**Note: **My internet access if limited so updates are coming as I can. That and I've been absorbed into another game which is typical of me. I really need to update more of my fics…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Throughout the next day, her consciousness faded in and out. After hours of waking and sleeping, she concluded she was inside Renado's hut. She couldn't fathom how she got there but was thankful enough that she was out of The Abyss.

Once she was fully awake, it was no surprise to her that a whole day had lapsed. Thanks to the attentions she had received from Renado her muscles no longer ached. Standing at the door, she prepared to leave.

"Thank you again for your help. If you should see any of the Gorons then please pass to them my thanks and apology for meddling." She bowed and turned to leave.

"One moment, please."

Lily turned. The man's face was calm but there was a clear line of tension that ran through his expression. He moved his lips in phantom words before speaking his thoughts aloud. "I'm to understand that Farore herself visited you?"

Lily nodded slightly; expressing Renado's disbelief in her own expression. "Aye, she did."

He hummed thoughtfully. "It is legend that when the balance is threatened, a hero will come forth and set things right. Hyrule's future is in his hands and should he fail then all hope will be lost. That is the story passed through the ages. Yet, there is another myth not spoken of as it has nearly been lost in time. It is said that a time of darkness will descend and it would be more than a single hero alone could bear. A second will be chosen to aid the Hero and be known as the New Hero."

Lily simply blinked. "But I assure you I am no hero. Not even close."

His eyebrow rose slightly. "And of this you are sure?"

She paused hesitantly before replying. "Aye."

"And the pendant? What do you make of it? It is now in your possession."

Lily twisted one foot shyly on the ground and fingered the pendant subtly. The walls of the hut suddenly seemed to close on her and she wanted nothing more than to be out in the open. "I don't know. I'm only doing as I am told."

Renado chuckled. "Oh, as you were told? I would guess you couldn't turn your back on these orders then?"

Lily stopped breathing. The pull inside her was strong to continue on this quest – whatever it might be. As much as she wanted to convince herself that playing her lute was all she wanted in life, she knew something was amiss. This adventure scared her beyond words but it also filled-in a space in her life she hadn't been aware of until now.

_"Could I stop if I wanted?"_

"I'm not sure," she replied out loud.

He smiled fatherly at her and she knew he had no more questions for her. Trying her best not the break into a full run, she left his hut and made a hasty retreat toward the Western Gate. For the most part she wanted to be out in the open fields with Epona and no one around her. Her solitary tendencies were gnawing at her to be free.

But fate was not in the mood to accommodate her. No sooner was she free from the town when she spotted Epona. The horse was being petted affectionately by a blonde haired boy. Lily may have had the chance to take the horse away and ride off, but the boy was calling the horse by name. He knew the horse and the horse knew him.

This wasn't good. Lily had no idea how to get Epona out of there without looking like a thief. Still formulating what to say to the boy, she approached him slowly.

"Oh, hi!" The boy exclaimed seeing her before she was ready to be seen.

When Lily didn't respond, the boy crinkled up his nose and smiled. "You know...you remind me of a friend of mine. Hey, is Link here?" She could hear him hesitate with each word as if he was forcing himself to be sociable.

"Link?" Lily mentally slapped herself. He was just a kid and so far she sounded like nothing less than a fool.

"Well, this is his horse and I was hoping maybe he was here. There's something wrong with the Ordon Woods and we thought maybe he would check it out. A couple of guys from my village went to the castle to find him but I had to come here with dad instead. I thought maybe I would luck up and find him first." The boy talked so fast Lily had to strain to retain his words.

He wasn't use to speaking with strangers. Lily smiled at him and could tell that something in her smile put the boy at ease.

Lily detested lying so she did something just as bad...she bent the truth. "I haven't seen him here." There, it was honest though slightly misleading. When the boy gave her a disheartened look she quickly added, "I haven't been through the whole town though."

She winced but he didn't notice. He seemed like such a nice boy.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Colon. Sorry to run but I really need to find Link." He started to run off and turned short of the gate. "Oh, and don't worry about Epona. She'll stand right there and wait all day for Link if that's as long as it takes."

She waited until he was gone before mounting the horse. Inhaling deeply she tossed his words over in her head. Speaking aloud, she addressed the fairies tucked in her hair. "I guess this means I'm to head South toward Ordon?"

"Yes, yes."

She huffed as she tapped the horse with her heels.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deep in the desert the six sages exchanged looks of complete understanding. The story they had both anticipated and dreaded 16 long years ago was set in motion. Never would another tale as this be told for never had an adventure as this been done.

"We will watch from here and only intervene if necessary," one chanted.

"As was the wishes of Leafet," another added.

Hovering in a perfect circle, the six started to hum lightly under their breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily nibbled on an apple as her journey to the woods concluded. Epona was more than happy to prevent her from littering by eating the core. Dismounting the horse, Lily patted her twice before following the fairies into the thick foliage.

"So, what are we after now?"

Neither fairy answered her. They were content with darting from shadow to shadow under the tree's thick canopy. She let out a long sigh as she set a comfortable pace. Then she halted when a sudden realization hit her with force. She should have stopped by the town and purchased some green or red potion first.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ she mentally chastised herself_. "Then again, this is the first time I've been out on my own. I can't be blamed for forgetting. It's not like I'm use to this...Who am I kidding? I still should have thought about it if I don't want to end up dead!"_

As if summoned by her thoughts an outdoor shop popped up from over the bushes. Two cauldrons adorned the simple shelter and a bright bird kept watch. The sign in front clearly marked the price of the cauldron's contents.

She entered and chose to fill her empty bottle to the rim. After crocking the bottle and stowing it in her pouch, she looked thoughtfully at the bird.

"_Just one bird and no shop keep…Anyone could easily take what they wanted with no punishment…"_

She shook her head. She was a Gypsy and not a thief. She'd met a thief once. Luck for her the thief was looking for conversation and not looking for a wallet. Not that she ever had a wallet. As for any rupees she chanced upon, they were tucked into her magic pouch with an endless bottom. She wondered how much the bag could hold. Would it simply take anything she placed in it? Where did the things go when they were inside? How was it she need only reach inside and could retrieve any item she wanted?

"LILY!"

The fairy's cry snapped her out of her daze. She deposited the rupees in the box and left. She really had to keep her head about her more. Perhaps after this whole ordeal was over she could go back to her care-free daydreaming ways.

Maybe…


	5. Wisdom in Connections

**Note:** First, sorry for the wait…this past week has been the week from hell. Second, excuse any mistakes you find (but feel free to point them out)…after this week I didn't do much for proofreading.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Night descended slowly; not that Lily could tell too much. The trees around her were thick enough to block nearly all light. She focused on her fairy guides and ignored the dusk that seeped in around her.

"Duck, climb, step, duck, climb," Lily chanted thoughtfully as she proceeded through the thick trees. "Step, duck...Get branch out of hair!"

She twisted the lodged branch, turning over the idea of cutting her hair. Sure she wouldn't look as feminine but what did that matter when you were trudging through mud and over-grown bushes? Her hair was a wreck anyway, thanks to nature. As she pulled another leaf from its trap on her head, she noticed the fairies had stopping in front of a cave.

"Odd...since when do caves have doors?"

"Inside. Go," one fairy sang as she buzzed around.

Lily wanted to ask again what she was after but she held her tongue as she pushed the door inward. It creaked and gave some resistance but it opened regardless. After The Abyss, the Ordon Caves were cool and moist. The moisture mixed with moss; creating a fragrant smell. Lily inhaled deeply. The air was fresher than she had expected from a cave.

She followed a series of tunnels, promptly dispatching any creatures that opted to give her a hard time. As luck would have it, the cave had many windows along the ceiling that made it easy to see. She still had to constantly dart her attention to the shadows to prevent an attack, but she was happy not to be in complete darkness.

For reasons beyond her comprehension, darkness installed a stale fear she had to force herself to shake off. Night time was different. At night there were the moon and stars...and open space. Being crammed in a dark small space sent chills up her spine. The cave was just roomy enough not to provoke her claustrophobia but dark enough to make her apprehensive.

She huffed and pushed herself on. Determined not to let her phobia over come her she acted as if there were no such thing.

And to her surprise, her phobia ceased. She blinked and instinctively looked down at the pendant she wore. It glowed softly before extinguishing its light. She had shown courage and the pendant had the power to make her efforts come to life.

Her once hesitant steps took on a stronger beat. Surely with the power of the Goddesses to back her, she could come out of this whole ordeal alive!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link moved very little as his breaths took on the rhythmic beats of sleep. It wasn't comfortable to sleep while locked in a cage with a hard stone floor underneath; but he had slept in worse conditions.

He dreamed of his adventure a year passed. From this to that his dreams slowly started to manifest themselves until he found himself somewhere he had never been but in a place that felt like home. Somehow his bleak surroundings reminded him of Ordon. It was almost two dark to see and he would have tripped a number of times if not for the small rays of subtle light that danced around him.

From the start, the dream was nothing more than a dream to him. It held no surprises nor revelations until he chanced upon his first beast. The creature of long like a worm but as big as a dog.

_"Ewww! Now that's just gross!"_ he thought.

Pause. Rewind. Replay.

He stopped in mid thought wondering why he would think _that_! Of all the monsters he vanquished he had never used the terms 'gross' or 'eww'. Ugly, stupid, slow and other choice words he had used. But eww and gross...that was just too much like what the princess would say.

His first wave of shock was recovered when another discovery hit. As he fought the 'gross' worm thing he noticed that his shield had been replaced by a sword. Holding both blades in front of him, he was given no time to think before his body reacted on it's own. He felt his right hand swing with a force he knew he didn't poses. He had always favored his left hand but instead of striking with it, it took on the defense needed. Not long after that his body twisted again and the tables turned. Now he struck with his left sword and sheilded with his right. He knew the motions of a fight but was slightly amused to feel like he was dancing instead of battling.

Once his opponent was dispatched, he continued to walk through the caves. He could sense a goal. He was searching for an item though he could not fathom what that item was or what it did. As with all his dreams of exploration, he was surprised at the amount of curiosity he possessed. Even a year ago while trekking across all of Hyrule he was never as curious as he was in his dreams.

It was as if he shared his emotions with some else.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She had walked for hours, fought more battles than she cared to count and was tired beyond her own belief. Sure she was in shape, but never had she pushed herself so hard for so long. She should have rested miles back but her curiosity caught her again and again. She just had to know what was behind the next corner. Still, fatigue took over and she stopped to rest by an underground stream.

Her rest was short and not long enough to quench her thirst for peace; but she stood and continued anyway. Her curious nature was at war with her longing for something less adventurous. She rationalized herself into proceeding by reminding her that her fairy escorts weren't likely to let her sit still too long.

She had just rounded the third corner from the stream when she came face to face with a Mare. The horse was deep gray in color and almost twice the size of Epona. She shrieked back - unaware that she had screamed until the echo vibrated back at her.

If the creature hadn't known she was there before, he knew now. He reared up on his hind legs and fixed his red eyes on her. He snorted as he landed back down on all fours; smoke flaring from his nostrils. He scraped his hoof along the dirt floor, lowered his head and charged with no more warning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The horse was massive! Knowing it was only a dream didn't settle the adrenaline that rushed through every vein in Link's body. He was thinking not as a dreamer but as a seasoned fighter. He reacted as such.

Real or not; the Mare was going down!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before she could understand what was going on, Lily had first leapt to the side to avoid a stream of fire cast from the horse's nostrils and then over his head. She barely had time to think, little less wonder where she had gained such jumping ability, before she was thrusting her sword into the beast's back as she glided past him.

He wailed in utter pain as she landed gracefully on her feet. Her astonishment didn't last long before she felt another pull on her body. Though she could counteract at any time, her body seemed to have developed a mind of its own. All she understood was that she had no idea what she was doing but if she let into her instincts she might just have a chance.

Giving over control to the unseen force propelling her to fight scared her. Facing the Mare without giving in control scared her more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Link almost lost his train of thought when he began to feel fear. It wasn't so much fear of the Mare but of something else. He wanted to ponder what it was that frightened him, but he dared not. He had a monster to fight and every intuition he had told him he had to beat it.

There was more at stake here then he knew. Giving into the urge to take the Mare down, he charged again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dodging the Mare's fire, jumping over the beast when it charged and avoiding the clumps of dirt the monster kicked at her; Lily gained more confidence. The Mare was slowing down. She was winning but she didn't accept victory just yet. She wouldn't let her guard down until the Mare was no longer breathing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This was it. The final blow. He had weakened the creature to the point of near exhaustion.

But just before he could deliver that blow, he lost control of his actions.

"**This is not your battle to win alone,"** a voice called brilliantly in his head.

Though his body still moved, it was not under his orders. Link gave up control and let the dream take over.

"**You have done well, Hero. She had passed the test. You may rest."**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-()-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The force that had controlled her left but she pushed forward. Thrusting both blades simultaneously into the Mare brought an end to the whole battle. He evaporated into a thin dust before fading away.

Lily was exhausted physically. Mentally, she hadn't had to think of much during the battle. She hadn't really done anything but move the way she was pushed and do what she felt was right.

She staggered and gained her balance as a bright light overwhelmed the room. As before, the light took a shape and she knew she was looking at another Goddess.

"I am Nayru, Goddess of wisdom. You, child, have passed my test and earned yourself worthy of my gift."

She held out her hand and displayed another pendant which glowed emerald green. Without provoking, Lily reached out and took the pendant; placing it around her neck with the first one.

"You hate to give up control and yet you did knowing it was the only way to defeat the creature. Now, take my stone and search forth the final power."

And just as she had come, she was gone.


End file.
